Build Strike Gundam
|-|Build Strike= |-|Full Package= |-|Star Build Strike/Build Strike Cosmos= Summary The GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam is a Gunpla designed by Sei Iori, an enthusiastic Gunpla Builder who suffers from nervousness and poor motor control in the cockpit, leading to a poor match record despite the quality of his Gunpla. After meeting the mysterious Reiji, Sei is soon spurred to follow the footsteps of his father. With Reiji manning the movements of Sei's Gunpla while Sei provided logistics and managing the weapons systems, the pair proved formidable as they worked their way up the ranks of the Gunpla circuit, with the Build Strike being upgraded to meet the demands of increasing competition and their duo's increasing skill. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 10-C | 10-C, higher with the RG System and the Discharge System | 10-C, higher with the RG System and Discharge System Name: GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam | GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package | GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam | GAT-X105B/CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos Origin: Gundam Build Fighters Age: A few months old (Was built prior to and during the World Tournament) Classification: Gunpla, Variation of the Strike Gundam Wielders: Sei Iori, Aria von Reiji Asuna Powers and Abilities: Flight, Enhanced Senses (Has numerous sensors that can magnify vision and detect oncoming attacks and opponents) | Improved Flight, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (Can modify the output of its own beam rifle to change the properties of its projectiles) | Absorption (Can absorb oncoming beam attacks to charge the Discharge System), Statistics Amplification (Can channel Plavsky Particles throughout its frame to boost its output) | Forcefield Creation (Can create a Plavsky Particle Field with the same properties as the Absorb Shield) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (As a competitive toy, it is not meant for use against humans, but it can melt through the plastic of other Gunpla with its weaponry) | Below Average Human level (Greater output than before, can vaporize the plastic of other Gunpla when using its beam rifle's maximum output) | Below Average Human level (Even greater output than before, is considered a World-class Gunpla, Assisted in the destruction of the 1/60 Scale Zaku II, which could easily withstand the beam weaponry of other World-Class Gunpla), higher with the RG System and the Discharge System (Rifle Mode's blast is several times more powerful than any of the Build Strike's normal attacks, Can overpower the Gundam X Maoh's Maoh Sword, which channels the power of the Gundam X's Satellite Beam Cannon, with the Build Knuckle attack, Shattered the Arista Crystal with the Hyper Build Knuckle, which was considerably larger than itself, A much smaller Arista Crystal was unharmed when struck with a metal bat) | Below Average Human level, higher with the RG System and Discharge System (Presumably superior to the Star Build Strike, comparable to the Star Burning Gundam, whose Hyper Build Burning Knuckle was able to completely shatter and destroy Mashita's Psycho GM) Speed: Subsonic (Can properly respond to most missile weapons) | Subsonic (Significantly faster than before due to its Build Booster) | Subsonic (Threw a baseball at 870 km/h, Can easily maneuver around missiles and respond to beam weaponry), higher with Speed Discharge Mode (Moves faster than before, the sheer power of its thrust can destroy missiles and remote weaponry, Easily outpaced dozens of homing beam weaponry) | Subsonic, higher with the RG System and Discharge System (Presumably superior to the Star Build Strike) Durability: Below Average Human level (Has average armor for a Gunpla) | Below Average Human level (Has the same amount as armor before) higher with Chobham Shield (Can tank an attack from a Hyper Mega Launcher-level weapon, which can easily vaporize most Gunpla) | Below Average Human level, higher with Absorb Shield (An improved version of the Chobham Shield) | Subsonic, higher with the RG System and Discharge System (Presumably superior to the Star Build Strike) Range: A few centimeters normally (As a Gunpla, it wields melee weapons this small), Several hundred meters with projectile weapons Weaknesses: As a Gunpla powered by Plavsky Particles, the Build Strike will be rendered inert if moved outside of an area rich with Plavsky Particles. | Its Beam Rifle can be broken by utilizing its maximum output repeatedly, but this was later rectified | Sufficiently powerful beam weapons can overwhelm the Star Build Strike's Absorb Shield, such as the Gundam X Maoh's Satellite Cannon. The shield is also vulnerable to projectile weaponry while its beam absorption function is enabled and it cannot absorb beam saber-type weaponry. The Discharge System requires the Absorb Shield to siphon energy from enemy beam attacks to activate, rendering it useless against those who do not use energy attacks. The use of the Hyper Build Knuckle destroyed both of its arms, but it's unknown this event was because of the hardness of the Arista Crystal or due to a mechanical failure on the part of the Build Strike. The RG System can had adverse effects when used while the Build Strike is heavily damaged. | It apparently veers slightly to the right when handling. The Absorb Field is useless against kinetic weaponry. Key: GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam | GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package | GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam | GAT-X105B/CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos Notable Attacks/Techniques: GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam * Beam Saber: The Build Strike is equipped with a beam saber akin to the one used by the Aile Strike Gundam it was based on. It is powerful enough to quickly cut through a well-made Gyan and leave it in pieces with a single swing. * Vulcan Guns: The Build Strike also has four head-mounted vulcan guns. They possess low firepower but a high rate of fire, making them most useful for shooting down oncoming missiles and disabling more sensitive parts of its opponents, such as exposed joints and sensors. GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package Build Strike Beam Rifle.gif|Beam Rifle Full Package Beam Rifle Full Power.gif|Full Power Build Strike Vulcan.gif|Vulcan Guns Build Strike Vulcan Effect.gif|Effect on Mobile Suit Head Build Booster Cannon 1.gif|Build Booster's Cannons Build Booster Cannon 2.gif|Continued Build Booster Independent Fighter.gif|Build Booster as a Fighter * BB-01 Build Booster: Based on the Ootori Striker used by the Strike Rouge Gundam, the Build Booster improves the Build Strike's thruster output by 160%, rendering it capable of high-speed movement and greatly improving its ability to stay aloft. The Build Booster is also armed with two beam cannons that can easily melt through the bodies of most Gunpla in an instant, but are unwieldy against more agile opponents. In addition, it can operate as an independent fighter should the Build Strike's main body be incapacitated in any way. * Beam Rifle: A powerful double-barreled beam rifle, it possesses a high rate of fire and can modify its output to best suit the situation, saving power for more precise and rapid shots against faster opponents (which can still easily cut right through the armor of most mobile suits) or utilizing maximum output to unleash a powerful blast on par with a Hyper Mega Launcher, instantly vaporizing most Gunpla caught in the way. * Chobham Shield: A multi-layered plastic shield designed to dissipate the energy behind enemy attacks with each layer that's destroyed. As a result, it can withstand the power of a Hyper Mega Launcher-level beam attack, but will be destroyed in the aftermath. GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam Star Beam Rifle Build Strike.gif|Star Beam Rifle Absorb_Shield_Build_Strike.gif|Absorb Shield Discharge Rifle Mode Build Strike.gif|Discharge Rifle Mode Discharge Speed Mode Build Strike.gif|Speed Mode's Activation Discharge Speed Mode Part 1.gif|Performance Discharge Speed Mode Part 2.gif|Continued * Star Beam Rifle: The Star Build Strike's main armament, it is an improved version of the Build Strike Full Package's Beam Rifle that boasts improved output and the ability to interface with the Discharge System. * Absorb Shield: An improved version of the Chobham Shield, it can function as a normal shield to defend against normal weaponry, but also possesses an additional function in which the center opens to absorb enemy beam weaponry and energy attacks. The Star Build Strike can use this energy to charge its Discharge System for increased performance. However, the shield possesses a number of crippling weaknesses. There is a limit on how much energy it can absorb at once, and it can thus be overwhelmed with a sufficiently powerful beam attack, such as the Gundam X Maoh's Satellite Beam Cannon. In addition, the beam absorption function will fail to work against beam sabers, and the shield's tendency towards beam nullification renders it more vulnerable to projectile based weaponry like high-caliber rounds and missiles. * Discharge System: An ability tied to the Star Build Strike's Absorb Shield, it uses the energy absorbed by the shield in order to greatly increase the Star Build Strike's performance. It has demonstrated two functions: ** Discharge Rifle Mode: The Build Strike channels the energy it received from enemy beam attacks into the Star Beam Rifle which extends its normally folded barrel before projecting a Plavsky Power Gate. The Build Strike then fires all of its beam weaponry at once into Plavsky Power Gate, which then amplifies the attack's power, width, and range several fold. However, the rate at which this attack charges is dependent on how much energy is absorbed, and thus attempting this function without a great supply of energy already absorbed can leave the Build Strike vulnerable. ** Discharge Speed Mode: The Build Strike channels the energy it received into its thrusters, greatly improving its speed and maneuverability and unleashing a stream of Plavsky Particles with its thrust. This combination is sufficiently powerful enough to destroy most remote weapons and missiles with ease. * Radial General Purpose (RG) System: By saturating its internal components with Plavsky Particles, the Build Strike can greatly improve the output and functionality of the components boosted. For instance, upgrading the internal parts of the Build Strike Arm will greatly improve its physical output, while improving the Build Strike's thruster systems will greatly improve its speed, maneuverability, and flight capabilities. In addition, it can completely saturate its entire frame in a state called "Full Mode", greatly improving all of its functions as well as its ease of control. However, doing so while the Build Strike is already heavily damaged can have adverse effects. ** Build Knuckle: With Full Mode active, the Build Strike attempts to punch its foe, being sufficiently powerful enough to overwhelm the Gundam X Maoh's Maoh Sword, which channels the full power of its Satellite Beam Cannon that can easily overwhelm all but the hardiest of Gunpla. In addition, it can be used alongside the energy in the Discharge System to generate miniature Plavsky Power Gates that enhance the power of this attack further. This attack can also be conducted with both arms in an attack called the Double Build Knuckle, which overpowered the Gundam Exia Dark Matter's beam sabers, which were enhanced by its Trans-Am Mode that tripled their output, before shattering all of the Exia's external components with the remaining energy. ** Hyper Build Knuckle: The Build Strike's ultimate attack, which can only be utilized with the RG System working at full throttle. After unleashing the Double Build Knuckle, the Build Strike utilizes its remaining energy to deliver a third attack to its opponent's already weakened exterior, dealing massive internal damage that can destroy a large Arista Crystal. * UB-01 Universe Booster: The successor to the Build Booster, it greatly improves the Build Strike's power and mobility when docked to a degree superior to its predecessor. Like its predecessor, it is also equipped with a pair of powerful beam cannons, christened Star Beam Cannons, and can act as an independent fighter should the Build Strike be disabled. GAT-X105B/CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos Build Strike Cosmos Field.gif|Absorb Field Build Strike Cosmos Performance.gif|Fighting the Star Burning Gundam * Absorb Field: The Build Strike Cosmos is able to create a Plavsky Particle Field with the same properties as the Absorb Shield, converting oncoming beam attacks into energy for the unit's Discharge System. This field is projected as a sphere that completely encompasses the Build Strike Cosmos, allowing its own attacks through while shielding it from enemy attacks. It also seems to have uses as a ramming weapon, forcing the Star Burning Gundam to dodge as it approached. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Gundam Category:Toys Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Robots Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gun Users Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 10